[unreadable] OVERALL AIM: [unreadable] We seek to establish a trans-disciplinary center to address the physiological, metabolic, behavioral, genetic, and environmental influences on obesity, metabolic health and cancer-risk with a focus on minority children. Leadership & Organization: The Center will be Directed by two distinguished and internationally known investigators in obesity, and cancer research (Michael I Goran, PhD & Leslie Bernstein, PhD). Drs. Goran and Bernstein will lead a coherent and synergistic program of 3 Projects, 2 Pilot Studies, 3 Research Cores, and a Training Core, each led by collaborative teams of investigators from diverse disciplines. Projects: In Project 1, we will examine ethnic differences in obesity-related metabolic risk factors for cancer in Hispanic and African American youth and the potential role of strength training as an innovative intervention for improving these risk factors. Project 2 will examine the biological and behavioral basis for the decline in physical activity during puberty in minority girls. Project 3 will examine the "built" environment and urban sprawl as risk factors for the development of obesity in children. The 2 pilot studies will: 1) develop and pilot test a community-based obesity intervention for Hispanic youth; and 2) examine the contribution of obesity to DNA methylation in the colon. Cores: An Administration Core will provide scientific leadership and oversight, and provide opportunities for new collaboration and dissemination of findings. The research studies will be supported by a Data Management and Analysis Core, and a Human Measures Core. Finally, a Training and Career Development Core will support the next generation of trans-disciplinary investigators in obesity and cancer research. Summary & Significance: We envision this application as an unprecedented opportunity to harness the vast scientific expertise at the University of Southern California. The broad trans-disciplinary theme will encompass studies of novel mechanisms that span from the patient bedside to the community curbside, so that more effective interventions in childhood and adolescence can be developed. Our overall vision is based on the concept that preventing obesity and promoting health in children will improve long-term cancer control in the population. [unreadable] [unreadable]